Wall door-stops also called wall bumpers are an economical method to stop the swing of a door in order to protect both the wall behind the door and the door with its associated hardware. Wall bumpers are frequently favored by architects to eliminate the tripping hazard associated with a floor mounted stop as well. A wall bumper simply includes a compliant (i.e., rubber-like) bumper component that is attached to the wall where the door knob or lever would contact the wall in the bumper's absence. Its use prevents damage to the wall and/or the door knob. For aesthetic reasons, a metal ring is usually captured between the compliant bumper component and the wall.
The wall bumper is typically held in place with a single threaded attachment device such as a screw or anchor bolt, which is concealed upon installation within the compliant bumper component. This mechanism serves adequately as a permanent attachment for incidental wear and tear. Unfortunately, unauthorized removal of the attachment device is easily possible by grasping the decorative metal ring that surrounds the compliant bumper component, and rotating the metal ring counter-clockwise while pulling the metal ring away from the wall. For this reason, wall bumpers are not favored in schools, prisons, and other facilities that may be exposed to a hostile clinentele prone to casual malicious mischief out of boredom or other nonconstructive motives. Consequently, such an economical device to prevent damage to walls from door handles has been precluded from use in such facilities without a mechanism to inhibit vandalism by deliberate removal of the wall bumper.